Little Einsteins
Season 1 (2005-2006) #Ring Around the Planet October 10, 2005 #I Love to Conduct October 11, 2005 #The Birthday Balloons October 12, 2005 #Hungarian Hiccups October 13, 2005 #Whale Tale October 14, 2005 #Pirate's Treasure October 17, 2005 #The Legend of the Golden Pyramid October 18, 2005 #Dragon Kite October 19, 2005 #Go Young West Train October 20, 2005 #Farmer Annie October 21, 2005 #A Little Einsteins Halloween October 29, 2005 #Annie's Solo Mission November 14, 2005 #The Mouse and the Moon November 21, 2005 #The Good Knight and the Bad Knight December 5, 2005 #The Christmas Wish December 12, 2005 #How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story January 8, 2006 #Jump for Joey January 26, 2006 #The Northern Night Light February 20, 2006 #O Yes O Yes It's Springtime March 20, 2006 #A Tall Totem Tale April 17, 2006 #The Incredible Shrinking Adventure May 6, 2006 #Duck Duck June May 14, 2006 #Rocket Safari June 19, 2006 #Knock on Wood July 10, 2006 #A Galactic Goodnight August 14, 2006 #The Birthday Machine August 21, 2006 #Our BigHugest Adventure September 4, 2006 #The Return September 18, 2006 #Saving the World September 19, 2006 #Volcana Knows Best September 20, 2006 #Kid Stuff September 21, 2006 #Save the Day September 22, 2006 #Legend of the Circus World September 29, 2006 #Time Wrapped October 16, 2006 #Superman Returns October 17, 2006 #The Musical Pipes October 18, 2006 #To The Rescue October 19, 2006 #Hawk the Sister October 20, 2006 #Weather Man Returns November 6, 2006 #The Brand New Missing Outfit Invitation November 20, 2006 Season 2 (2007-2009) #Quincy and the Musical Instruments January 13, 2007 #Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue January 20, 2007 #The Glass Slipper Ball January 29, 2007 #Annie's Love Song February 14, 2007 #Melody the Music Pet February 26, 2007 #The Puppet Princess March 12, 2007 #Super Fast March 26, 2007 #He Speaks Music April 9, 2007 #Hello Cello April 23, 2007 #Annie and the Little Toy Plane May 5, 2007 #Carmine's Big Race May 12, 2007 #The Great Sky Race Rematch May 19, 2007 #Sleeping Bassoon June 25, 2007 #Rocket Soup July 30, 2007 #Rocket's Firebird Rescue August 13, 2007 #The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet August 20, 2007 #Little Red Rockethood September 14, 2007 #The Puzzle of the Sphinx October 8, 2007 #The Wild Goose Chase October 29, 2007 #Annie and the Beanstalk November 10, 2007 #The Wind Up Toy Prince December 7, 2007 #Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure January 28, 2008 #Annie Get Your Microphone February 22, 2008 #The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door March 10, 2008 #The Secret Mystery Prize April 18, 2008 #Animal Snack Time May 2, 2008 #The Great Schubert's Guessing Game June 21, 2008 #Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs July 19, 2008 #Build it Rocket August 2, 2008 #Melody and Me September 13, 2008 #Music Monsters October 11, 2008 #The Song of the Unicorn November 1, 2008 #Flight of the Instrument Fairies December 13, 2008 #Silly Sock Saves the Circus January 17, 2009 #Go, Team! February 21, 2009 #The Music Robot From Outer Space February 28, 2009 #Show and Tell March 7, 2009 #Fire Truck Rocket March 14, 2009 #Rocket the Bug March 21, 2009 #Little Elephant's Big Parade March 28, 2009